Unaru Challenges to Nakara 4-29-14
Participants Nakara Haruno. Unaru Inuzuka. A Challenging Spar; Rookie against Leader Kaiiaki:-Nakara sighed softly, the breath escaping her lips in a frustrated manner. “What in the heck is everybody doing today?” The training grounds were empty, that much was usual. But in the village, it had also been very silent, unbearably so. Nakara didn’t like the silence, so she had crept away from it to hang out at the training grounds. It wasn’t any less silent here, but at least she could be at least a little bit productive in this place. When she had crept over to the grounds, she had climbed up the side of the tree and lay upon it, in her usual spot. She stayed there usually, the constant rain wasn’t really her thing. It was remotely dry, and secluded, a good hiding spot. On the widest branch was where she was perched. Her arms were crossed behind her head, making sort of a pillow. The bright aquamarine eyes of hers watched the cloudy sky with a look of indifference. Upon her body she was clothed in her usual ninja gear. Fishnets covered her legs and upper body. To cover that, there was a black mini skirt covering her bum, and a bustier to cover her small chest. Worn proudly upon her back was the Haruno Clan cape. It was always worn on her, it didn’t come off unless necessary. There were some that didn’t like that Haruno, but it didn’t bother Nakara. She had pride in her clan and family. . As for the rest of Nakara’s clothing, she wore black kunoichi boots on her feet, and a red bow to accessorize with in her hair. For her arsenal, she carried five kunai, six shuriken, five senbon, one flash bomb, one smoke bomb, six paper bombs, and a single gourd. Nakara had just finished checking over her usual equipment when she observed someone walking onto the training grounds. “Who could that be?” Nakara whispered this to herself while peering down to get a closer look at the boy. She did not reveal her location from the tree since it could possibly be an enemy. One never knows and should always be on their guard, even in their own village. When he had advanced closer, she noticed the bright red tattoo marks upon the boy’s cheeks. “Ah it’s just you…” Nakara smiled and jumped down from the tree to land on the ground in front of it. “Didn’t expect to see you here, but since you are, how about a spar? I mean, exams are only a week away, we might as well!” She didn’t wait for an answer, instead she hopped right into it. Right now at her position she was standing at, was about 30 feet and to the southwest from where he was standing. “Don’t think I won’t take it easy on you just because you’re new to this village.” She stuck her tongue out at him, having a little immature moment. All kids were allowed to have moments like that, even an 11 year old team leader? Nakara pondered that for a second as she reached into her back pouch with her right hand and pulled out a single senbon. With her left hand, she pulled out a kunai from the back pouch, and held it at the ready. – UnaruInuzuka: -She would have notice his two pups hadn’t joined him into this place. He hadn't planned on finding the training grounds today, so to keep from hearing his pack whining about the rain he just let them stay in the place he was given to sleep at. His hands had found themselves in the pockets of his black vest like jacket open and revealing the black ninja tee underneath as he settled to stand where he was the moment she had hopped out of the tree a few clinks heard in the movement of his walking pausing, clearly having his weapons on hand at all times. His head tilted and looked at her in silence a moment, again, no emotions on those features but an inner interest burning dully within those reflective shards. Finally his voice rose to the air and let the smooth tenor voice be heard in the air around him. - "Sure... I actually was just going to ask the same thing... About going easy on me... I wouldn’t expect anything less" - The feeling that at first was merely background noise had soon brought the taint of danger into his vicinity. His aura wasn't strong but it was dark, and the fact of given the opportunity for a spar was like a drug handed to an addict. He didn't care what others thought on this fact, he only knew that each spar he can get into meant the easier it may be for him to control himself in the end. He crouched down deeper than an average fighter but it looked extremely natural for him to do as he was drawing two of the ten kunai hidden on himself out and for the first time would have been seen to allow a closed lipped smirk grace the corner of his mouth, as rare as snow in a desert but not as sweet as one would hope. After a moment’s pause of taking note of her own stance and the weapons she chose before dashing forward to start this off. His hand coming to trust forward towards her middle, an easy dodge but the move was more to get close to her than to do actual damage- Kaiiaki: -It was strange that Unaru had decided to not bring his pups to the training grounds with him. Was he just not planning to use them today? Nakara wondered this as she watched for his attack on her. It seemed as if his first move was going to be a close range attack, he was quickly advancing towards her with a good amount of kunai held within his hands. From the looks of it, she could guess there were about ten there, but that was only at a glance and he was moving fast so the guess couldn’t be too accurate. “Well that certainly wasn’t the best thing for you to do…” She muttered this under her breath and allowed him to approach her until he had reached about the distance of 6 feet. At that point, Nakara flung her senbon at the obturator nerve that carried nerve signals to the few hamstring and quad muscles in the lateral side of his left thigh. The senbon was thrown at a quick speed of 43 miles per hour, and would cause failure in ability to move part of his upper thigh if this attack hit. At this proximity and speed, it was highly likely that it would. She allows him to gain a few more feet on her before grabbing the gourd at her side, unlatching the cork, and attempting to splash the contents of the gourd out upon him. “Bath time fleabag!!!” Nakara yelled this as she jumped up and away from him before he could finish closing the distance between them. She landed on the tree in the biggest branch on her feet. Her eyes were watching him now, to see if her attack had been successful.- UnaruInuzuka: -As he had taken note of her watching him as he approached his silver shards opening a little bit as if taking in the scene in front of him better, his pupils had narrowed a bit he seemed to be on edge and almost prepared for an attack to come up. That was when he saw it the quick draw back of a hand to fling the senbon at him, he skidded to the right side the moment the item had been flung towards him hand falling to the ground still gripping the kunai the scent of crushed grass filling his senses. The pop of the cork was heard and he had went to leap to his left to avoid the splash as well but found part of the liquid splashed upon his right arm and a few extra drops near his chest. He glanced at her and found his eyes narrowing as he rose the arm and gave it a sniff to take note of what it could possibly be on him now. No one would just throw water on someone already soaked from wandering the village, caution in his shards. He didn't pause even to analyze what he had taken in thru the nose yet, he flung the kunai that was being held by that wetted arm while he also dashed up that tree only seconds after she had landed there sending a sweep towards her feet to knock her out of the tree himself. Even if he was taking a chance at being in the line of an attack she is probably working towards he wasn't going to let her get far from him, something by the way she had took the boar down said she didn't like being close to people, he may be wrong. It could have just been the fact of a quick and painless kill but he took this chance to find out if he was right on that idea.- Kaiiaki: -As Nakara stood in the tree, she saw a kunai come right at her, she moved to avoid it but instead she got sliced by it in her upper right biceps brachii. Upon impact she winced at the pain, as blood immediately dripped down her right arm. “Oww! Sheesh! Well you won’t get me as bad as I will get you…” She saw him coming for her in the tree and she knew she had to act quickly. Immediately, a small stream of chakra was distributed in an even amount on the soles of both of her feet. With this, she would be able to scale the sides of the tree easily without falling. So Nakara pounced to the middle of the base of the tree, only a few feet from upwards from where he was beginning to send a kick towards her. She used the advantage that when he was in midair of the kick, and with great speed made the hand signs Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger. “Fire Style; Fire Bullet Jutsu!” Since she had already activated the hand signs, there was nothing left to do but focus on activating her fire chakra within her core. After a few seconds of concentrating on that, she moved a medium amount of that fire chakra up through her body in medium sized strands. It went past her diaphragm, ribs, and esophagus up through the chakra network, making its way up towards her mouth. Upon reaching her mouth, the chakra began to heat up towards the temperature of a real fire. So quickly, Nakara coated the delicate tissue of her mouth with a layer of normal chakra, so she could coat the area from internal burns. After that, she pursed her lips together in a tight line. Then, she sprayed out a medium sized fire bullet. It was the shape of a large sphere and took on the appearance of a large bullet made out of fire. Nakara aimed this single bullet at a speed of approximately 50 miles per hour straight at the substance that had splashed upon Unaru’s right arm and chest area. She was able to use this jutsu at such a high speed because of the fire bullet training with the anbu Kunisada. It seemed that every time she used or practiced this jutsu, it seemed to crawl up a little higher in speed. The real substance that had splashed upon him was oil, and if the fire reached it, that part of his body would instantly combust into flames and Unaru would need immediate medical attention. From this proximity and the speed of the jutsu, it would be hard and pretty impossible for anyone to dodge. Upon the release of the fire bullet she pounced back off the tree and to a distance of 40 feet to the west of it. She pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it, and readied herself to make her next attack should this one fail.- UnaruInuzuka:-Since he hadn't actually been completely midair his eyes had been watching her as his foot had swept out towards her. He may be more talented in his Taijustu but that didn't say he didn't have any knowledge of Ninjutsu in the basic level. He noticed her hands flying thru some signs and knew whatever it was he had to get his ass in gear and get the hell out of range for something had clicked just then. He was right in the idea that the girl wouldn't just splash him with something like water, and the small thought came the understanding of the smell. It was light and barely noticed but it still had a smell to it most wouldn't detect, and the feel of it on his skin was slick. A single thought flashed in his head and that was duck. His form twisted around the large branch of the tree since he had one hand on the trunk already while he had been in mid attack. He felt the heat of the fire wash over him as he literally clung to the bark curling the arm he knew was in danger of more harm between him and the tree. He didn't get fully unscathed by that attack, the hand holding him in place was stinging and the slight smoke and hot air had found him giving a bit of a cough from it. Considering his options as he had at the moment he dropped down behind the tree on the opposite of it than she was before making a few hand signs of his own Ram → Snake → Tiger something everyone ninja would have knowledge of and found a clone form next to him. Identical to himself except for its little quirks but good enough to let him do as he needs. He reaches into a pocket and pulls out one of his smoke bombs before leaping out to the right side his clone to the left seeming to be doing the same thing as he is a smirk forming on both lips a glint in their silver eyes as if even the danger of what he now knew was on him only made this fight become more entertaining. Unlike his doppelganger instead of staying out of the large cloud of purple smoke that was soon filling a good area of where she had been standing he dove right into the middle of where the smoke billows up when it lands on the ground as his clone landed upon the ground to the side. His eyes closed letting his nose tell him where she was a moment before swiftly tying a paper bomb to a kunai and flicking it into her direction letting a little of his dark chakra brush it as it passed his fingertips starting the tag on its inevitable blast close to her knowing well if she doesn't take note of it, it will show her just how unpredictable this Inuzuka could be...- Kaiiaki: -Nakara glanced over at Unaru clinging to the tree, hoping to fully avoid her jutsu. It appeared as if he had at least got burned a bit from that attack. That was enough to satisfy her. But for the rest of the fight, she wasn’t going to use much chakra. The only reason she had used that jutsu in the first place was to get in more practice with it before the exams. She shook her head back and forth. “It’s too late to change it now…all I can do is learn from my mistakes and not make the same mistake ever again.” A sad, yet determined expression now formed upon her pale face. “I will make you proud someday…” She muttered this under her breath as she saw a smoke bomb land directly at her feet, pouring out smoke in the area around her. Thinking quickly, she pulled out a flash bomb attached to also a paper bomb and kunai. She could feel eyes on her and knew that Unaru had to be close, and she had better get out of the surrounding smoke as quickly as possible. Before she could waste any more time, she flung the kunai containing the smoke and flash bomb down straight at her feet. She then made the hand signs Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake immediately as a log popped into the place where Nakara had once been. As the real Nakara landed about 60 feet away to the west, she made the hand sign activating the paper and flash bomb that she had left behind as a parting gift for Unaru. She wasn’t sure if Unaru had thrown any paper bombs while he was in the smoke cloud with her, but if he had, the possible explosion resulting would have increased tenfold. The explosion from that sort of thing would not only dissipate the smoke clouds, but it would possibly injure Unaru to the point of not being able to continue the spar.- UnaruInuzuka:-The sound of the kunai with the paper bomb of his hitting wood instead of either passing a mark without sound or hitting flesh made his form stiffen a moment. His head turned tilting as if listening to something out of his range, the scent of her clearly having moved away from him, no doubt having cleared herself from the cloud of smoke, then it hit him, for he couldn't deny the fact he heard a second hiss of a bomb tag being activated. He couldn’t help it, his Silver shards flew open as the understanding had hit him... He leapt back but of course this time he really didn't have enough time to get out of this one. Just as he had leapt into the air to move backwards from the sound to just get out of the smoke he himself had set into their fight he had felt the explosion of two bomb tags going off right next to one another along with the flash of the flash bomb. Arms had flew to cross over his face as the heat had blasted out at him and the force had sent him back thru the air and soon skidding across the ground wincing as the ground had knocked the air out of him. An unconscious groan had chosen to slip past his lips before a cough had sent a hacking cough thru him with his ears still ringing and his eyes blinking from the spots playing in front of them he considered his options right this moment and seemed to growl a bit as he dropped his head back. He would continue, he really would, and he did not like losing so easily... But the smallest part of his thoughts told him that it was pointless to continue this. The pain in his hand was starting to sting and even the cool of the rain wasn't helping him much on cooling him off. He gives a sigh staring up into the sky. Let her figure out he has given in, saying it in his state of mind right now would only make him be in a bad mood the rest of the day.- Kaiiaki: -After the smoke cleared from the multiple amount of bombs going off, Nakara peered over to see if Unaru had made it out. He seemed to be lying on the ground, his body motionless except for his light breathing. “Oh shit…” Nakara’s face grew flushed as she was worried and scared about what might have happened to him. She immediately sprinted over to his body and reached him within a few seconds. “ARE YOU OKAY?!?” Nakara screamed at him while feeling his pulse with her right middle and pointer finger at the nape of his neck. A steady pulse. “Oh thank goodness…” Although he was still alive, he looked horrible. Nakara didn’t waste any more time in gathering him into her arms and carrying him like she would a small infant. He was a little heavy, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting him better…Nakara looked down at his face, and a swarm of pity and guilt fell upon her like a thick curtain. It brought tears to her eyes to see him in this way. “I-I-I’m so sorry Una-san!!” She called out as tears streamed down her face at an even more rapid pace than the rain fell down upon them. He had fought his best, and did the absolute best he could. He had shown no fear, and smiled through the pain. That was something that Nakara could admire about him. He had the qualities of a dedicated, loyal ninja. Those attributes were something that was rare to find in people these days, even she knew that. Somehow, through the struggle of tears, Nakara finally made it to the Hospital. She busted through the door, barely able to support his weight any longer with her tiny arms. “HE NEEDS HELP NOW!!!” Nakara yelled throughout the lobby, not caring about how rude it might have sounded. A few seconds later, a few medical ninja came towards her with a gurney, and gently placed Unaru on it. They quickly took him off to prepare for surgery. Nakara slumped down into the nearest chair in the lobby, holding her face in her hands. The tone of her voice came out in a manner that seemed almost mournful, with a heavy coat of guilt. “Oh gawd…please…please be okay Unaru-san…” She could feel the eyes of the other people in the lobby on her, but at this moment, she could care less about what people thought about her. She only cared about if Unaru was going to be okay or not. The feelings of guilt and sadness coated her soul, bringing only more tears to her eyes to accompany her worried thoughts.-